When sitting or laying on the beach it is often desirable to provide some sort of protection from sun, wind and/or sand thrown up from the feet of passers-by. Normally this is achieved by taking to the beach a separate wind break or other shield.
Known beach bags consist of a rectangular or other shaped carrying container having an open top to enable one to place items into the bag and carrying handles attached to the side panels of the bag for holding the bag. An object of this invention is to provide such a bag which can additionally function to give the protection noted above.